


No air

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sabe reconocer sin mirarlo el cuerpo de Castiel. Sexo rápido y caliente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No air

**Semana “matemos a la CW” día 2**

 **Título:** No air.

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear.

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Rating:** NC-17

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean había dejado a Sam y a Bobby discutiendo en el salón de ese viejo cascarrabias. Habían vuelto para buscar en los libros algo sobre fantasmas demoniacos. No tenían bastante con cazar cada cosa por separado que ahora se encontraban con fantasmas endemoniados. En serio, el calentamiento global también estaba afectando a los monstruos creando cosas raras. Genial…

 

 El mayor de los Winchester ya había tenido bastante de no encontrar nada. Al tratarse de un fenómeno nuevo, los libros ancestrales de Bobby apenas decían nada al respecto, lo cual no era malo; era peor. No saber nada sobre cómo matar a un monstruo era igual de peligroso que tener el culo en pompa y untado en miel ante los ojos de un oso hambriento.

 

 Dean salió a dar una vuelta por el desguace a ver si se despejaba un poco y se le ocurría algo. Estaba tan frustrado que sentía cómo una sensación parecida a la ira le recorría las venas. Quizás era un método un poco bruto, pero sólo conocía una forma para dejar salir eso de su cuerpo: Decidido, cogió la primera barra de hierro que encontró y caminó resuelto hacia un coche medio destartalado que había frente a él. Mientras avanzaba solemne, levantó el arma con las dos manos tomando algo de impulso y elevándola sobre el hombro derecho. Calculó la distancia y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, dejó caer la barra con la fuerza suficiente como para que la luna trasera se descolgara y estallara en mil pedazos por los aires. Esbozando una sonrisa a medias siguió dando golpes cada vez más violentos por todo el coche. Ninguna de las ventanillas quedó intacta. Puertas y techo acabaron siendo un amasijo de metal algo retorcido, con la pintura saltada y boquetes en algunas zonas. Dean, exhausto, sonrió satisfecho. Tenía la frente sudada y jadeaba por el esfuerzo que había hecho en apenas un par de minutos.

 

 Satisfecho con su trabajo y ya algo más calmado, lanzó la barra de hierro hacia un lado y se recostó contra un costado del coche apoyando los brazos sobre el techo. Dejó de caer la frente sobre los antebrazos y cerró los ojos respirando trabajosamente. Por unos breves segundos sentió la paz que una buena descarga de adrenalina proporcionaba a un cuerpo cansado y corroído como el suyo.

 Suspiró pensando que debería de volver a la casa cuando notó una presión tras su cuerpo que, de pronto, lo inmovilizó contra el coche. Apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse cuando notó unos labios calientes sobre su nunca junto a unos dientes que le mordieron donde terminaba el nacimiento del pelo. Sólo había una persona que lo podía morder así y no morir por semejante osadía.

 - Cas… -Dean murmuró su nombre sin verle. No le hacía falta. Nadie en ese jodido universo, ya fuera en el cielo o en el infierno, podía excitarle tanto como lo hacía Castiel-. Cas.

 - Dean –el ángel dejó de morderle un momento para jadearle al oído. Pegado a su espalda, Castiel se apretaba sin piedad contra ese cuerpo enorme y firme. Que se rozara más de la cuenta contra el trasero del cazador no fue casualidad. Sabía que a Dean le gustaba y se lo demostró saliéndole al encuentro, demostrándole lo empalmado que estaba y lo que prometía hacerle si él quería-. Me gusta tu sabor.

 Dean guardó silencio y se dejó lamer el cuello sudado por el ángel.

 Esa piel salada y caliente era como una panacea para Castiel, que respiraba sobre su piel como queriendo memorizar su olor para siempre. Sinceramente eso no hacía falta porque Cas sospechaba que cuando fue creado, el olor y el sabor de Dean Winchester iban ya mezclados en su adn, si es que los ángeles tenían algo de eso.

 - ¿Te gusta? –la voz de Castiel era grave, como un trueno en mitad de la noche. Entre ambos cuerpos no había ni un ápice de separación. Cuando el ángel se frotó algo más desesperado, Dean no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que se clavó en el cerebro de Castiel-. Pídeme lo que quieras Dean, y será tuyo.

 El cazador no se lo pensó.

 - Fóllame, Cas. Hazme olvidar que mi futuro está contado con los dedos de una mano, que apenas me queda un mañana.

 - Dean… -Castiel volvió a acercar los labios al oído del cazador para hablar bajito y calmado-. Ninguno tenemos futuro, Dean. Sólo existe el aquí y ahora.

 - Entonces fóllame como si no hubiera un mañana –Dean volvió un poco la cabeza para mirar por primera vez el semblante serio del ángel.

 - Como si no hubiera nada más que este momento –le respondió, poniendo esas manos de dedos largos sobre sus costillas-. Ni lo queremos, ni lo necesitamos.

 

 Apenas pasaron dos segundos cuando los pantalones del cazador comenzaron a deslizarse por sus caderas. Castiel se desabrochó los suyos y se arrimó mucho a él, tal y como había hecho antes para que notara que no mentía y que su propósito era cumplir firmemente con lo que Dean le había suplicado. Le acercó dos dedos a los labios y los acarició suavemente. Dean entreabrió la boca y el ángel aprovechó para deslizarlos dentro. Una lengua, caliente y húmeda, le salió al encuentro. Lo succionó y lo apresó contra el paladar. Castiel jadeó junto a su oreja. Se hubiera quedado así un rato más, toda la tarde si quisiera, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por introducirse en Dean. Lo necesitaba. Y el cazador también.

 Castiel extrajo los dedos y los guió hacia las caderas de Dean. Éste ya sabía lo que venía ahora así que no le pilló por sorpresa que el ángel se colara por entre medio de sus nalgas y lo acariciara tan íntimamente. Cuando notó que uno de los dedos de Castiel lo recorría e incursionaba lentamente dentro de él, el cazador no pudo evitar contener un jadeo. Le gustaba cómo lo follaba el ángel, pero hoy necesitaba más. Necesitaba olvidar, y sentir.

 - Más, Cas.

 El ángel levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Comprendió perfectamente lo que el otro le estaba pidiendo y él se lo iba a dar. Jugueteó brevemente con el dedo, introduciéndolo y moviéndolo dentro de él. Luego lo sacó y volvió a incursionar en él, ésta vez con dos dedos. Dean lanzó un gruñido al aire y le hizo frente. Giró la cabeza para mirar la expresión del ángel y suplicarle por más.

 - Dame más, Cas.

 Castiel frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Aceleró el ritmo de la mano y cuando se hubo adentrado en él varias veces, intentó penetrarle con un tercer dedo. Esa tarea fue algo más delicada cuando la estrechez y calidez de Dean le obligó a ir más despacio. El problema era que el mismo Dean no quería ir despacio. Lo quería todo y quería ahora mismo. Y Castiel se lo dio; trenzó sus dedos índice y corazón y luego añadió un tercero más, que entró muy justamente en él. Dean gruñó y ese sonido fue una mezcla entre dolor y placer, no obstante siguió sin quejarse porque lo necesitaba. Tenía que olvidar la mierda de vida y de mundo que le rodeaba.

 El ángel no paró a pesar de los gruñidos. Incluso insistió y arremetió con un poco más de violencia. Sabía cómo se sentía Dean porque él mismo se había sentido así antes. Ahora estaba tan cachondo que durante un instante olvidó que él también se encontraba en ese barco que parecía caer hacia un abismo sin fondo. Lo curioso es que sabiendo que Dean estaba con él, no le importaba acabar condenado a ninguna parte.

 - Cas… -Dean dejó de gruñir única y exclusivamente para murmurar su nombre entre dientes.

 - Dean, ¿No es suficiente? –el ángel le preguntó sin bajar el ritmo de las acometidas.

 El cazador se tomó unos segundos para responder.

 - No… Aún respiro.

 Castiel lo miró y supo que estaba perdido. Sacó los dedos de él y agarrándole de las nalgas, se ajustó firmemente para penetrarle. El calor y los espasmos en el cuerpo de Dean acogieron a Cas, que se contrajo vibrándole todo el cuerpo y rezando por durar un segundo más.

 Fue imposible. El orgasmo le estalló de lleno y sólo pudo arremeter con fuerza contra Dean mientras murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez como una letanía sobre el cuello del cazador. Dean esbozó un sonrisa mientras comenzaba a notar cómo se dejaba llevar por su propia liberación. Apenas le hizo falta tocarse para correrse largo y caliente. Notar a Cas dentro de él superaba todo lo demás.

 

 

 

 Cuando todo pasó, Castiel tardó algo más de la cuenta en separarse de él. Finalmente lo hizo para ponerse bien la ropa. Dean aprovechó para incorporarse y adecentarse la suya. Luego se miraron y durante un segundo se quedaron así, sin decir nada.

 - Creo que Bobby iba a hacer magdalenas. ¿Vienes a ver si podemos mangar algunas? –la cara de satisfacción de Dean aún seguía en su rostro, dándole un aspecto relajado y hermoso.

 Castiel asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

 - Sí.

 El apocalipsis podría llegar a donde ellos, o una horda de fantasmas endemoniados, pero no había nada que no pudiera arreglar un buen polvo y una ración de magdalenas de chocolate caseras.

 

FIN


End file.
